Memories
by Felton's Fangirl
Summary: When memories are all you have left of a dear one, how do you find happiness? Ginny Weasley tries to do so for her brother George - with a bit of help, of course. But will it work?


**A/N : **This is a post - war one - shot I wrote a long time ago. Found this while thinking of ideas for LWtM... Thank you everybody who reviewed the last chapter I posted for that fic! You all get cookies. I'll thank you personally when I update the next chapter. :)

* * *

_26th March 1999  
_

There were only five days to go for the day. Molly would drop subtle hints about presents and a party at dinner-times when George wasn't around - but deep inside everybody knew that she, like all the others wasn't looking forward for the day.

Ginevra Weasley sighed. She wanted her brother to have the best birthday ever - even if Fred wasn't around to see it. She wanted him to laugh - a thing he scarcely did since he had died. Her eyes filled up with tears at the memory of the last birthday the twins had together - just before the war. It had been so happy - nobody had known what horrible things the future had in store for them.

Yes, Memories. That were all they had left of Fred. Mere memories.

And suddenly Ginny knew what to get her brother. Yes, he would have the best birthday ever and Ginny would make sure of it.

* * *

It would be perfect - but she needed help.  
And she knew exactly who to go to..

"Angie! Angie! ANGELINA!"  
She banged George's girlfriends' door loudly.

Ever since the war robbed Angelina Johnson of her parents, she had moved in with the Weasleys. Molly had only been too happy to oblige.

Angelina was the perfect person to go for this. She was a strong person and the loss of Fred had affected her like the others - but she, like Ginny wanted George to be happy.

"What is it, Gin?"  
_Finally._

"Um, listen, I've got this idea for the _day_."  
Ginny didn't have to elaborate. Angelina silently beckoned her in.

She would've gone to Hermione and Ron or maybe even Harry, but they were all currently in Australia, trying to restore Hermione's parents' memories. They would - of course - be in time for _the day - _but it would be too late by then.

She entered Angie's room - an extra room in the Burrow.

"Well?"  
Angelina's voice snapped Ginny out of her musings.  
"Yes," she began "Well I'm thinking of getting George a..."

* * *

_1st April 1999  
_  
The full family - plus Harry, Hermione, Angie - were at the Burrow. Apparently, Molly's cooking skills hadn't deteriorated because of Fred's absence - her food was as delicious as ever.

However, the absence of Fred was prevalent upon the entire party.  
Everyone was quiet - especially George - and spoke only when spoken to.

Ginny decided it was time for some off her Gryffindor courage. She stood up and cleared her throat loudly.  
"George," she said addressing her brother "I think it's time Angie and I gave you our present."

Everyone stared at her - a couple of them stealing glances at Angie. The room was unnaturally quiet.

Ginny hesitated - and brought up a big present gift - wrapped in blue - Fred's favourite colour.

George opened it - as curious as everyone else.  
"Whoa," he said softly, staring at his gift.

Staring at...the Penisive.

* * *

It had been the world for Ginny when she saw George examine the rune covered Penisive with child - like curiosity and watch his eyes widen at the sight of the little vials that came with it.

He took out his wand, lifted it to his head Dumbledore style - and pulled out a long liquid-y swirling subsatnce.  
_A memory._

And somehow Ginny knew which memory it was.  
"It's the time when Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was inaugrated."  
Ginny didn't need that whisper from Angelina. She had known. Know from the twinkle in George's eyes as he lowered his head into the Penisive.

* * *

George came back about a quarter of an hour later, looking jubilant.  
He walked straight to Ginny and gave her a nerve-wracking hug.  
"Thanks Gin, I owe you one," he whispered in her ear.

"Aw Fuck Gin, now he won't care about our presents!"

The family laughed at Ron's mock - lament. Even Molly looked excited.

And Ginny was truly happy - For she had given the family the best day after the War.

* * *

**A/N :** I know it's a bit predictable.. but, ah! :P R&R!


End file.
